oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Waterbirth Island
Waterbirth Island is a crescent-shaped island accessible from Rellekka's westernmost pier by talking to Jarvald, who is a corrupt man that can be bribed by non-Fremennik (1000gp), into ferrying them across. The island itself contains several spawns of Rock crabs, one of the most popular training monsters, and a few hobgoblins. However, the main attraction of Waterbirth Island is its huge dungeon, filled with dangerous creatures like Dagannoths, Wallasalkis, Giant Rock Crabs, and Rock lobsters. Many players go to this dungeon to fight the three Dagannoth kings, to get the pieces needed for Fremennik armour, or to kill Rock lobsters which are the fastest but most expensive method of collecting crimson charms. Snape grass is also very plentiful here. Players may teleport to the island using the Lunar magic spells Waterbirth Teleport or Tele Group Waterbirth, which require 72 and 73 Magic respectively. In addition, a player who has the Fremennik sea boots 3 (by completing all hard Fremennik Tasks) has the option of changing the teleport location of the enchanted lyre to Waterbirth Island. To use the teleport to this location, the player must use the lyre while wearing the boots. To sail to the island, players need to complete The Fremennik Trials. Players who have not completed the Fremennik Trials quest can go to the island by starting the quest and paying Jarvald a fee of 1000gp. Waterbirth Island plays a fairly large role in the quest Blood Runs Deep. Afterwards, the player can kill Dagannoth guardians in the southern cave. The Island Upon arriving at Waterbirth Island, snow will fall in front of the player's screen. There are not many creatures outside, just Rock crabs and a few hobgoblins. There are quick respawns of Snape grass near the landing site and in several other locations across the island. As the player lands on the island, he may follow the path west and south to venture inside Waterbirth Island Dungeon. Some unnecessary blocking from Waterbirth Island was removed with the 9 November 2009 updates. The Dungeon :''Note: This is a 'dangerous' area. If players die in here, they will lose their items. Gravestones do NOT appear outside the entrance, as is commonly believed. It appears on the spot where you have died.'' Waterbirth Dungeon is large and consists of several sublevels that contain powerful, aggressive monsters. Players must be prepared to encounter all three combat styles in a mostly multicombat area. Few safespots are available, so those adventurers who wish to explore the dungeon must take caution. Sublevel 1 - Main Room As soon as the player descends the stairs to enter the dungeon, they will be in a massive cavern, also known as sublevel 1, filled with high-level Dagannoths (levels 70, 88, and 90). They use melee attacks and hit high and accurately. Protect from Melee is highly recommended for players who wish to train here. This is the only part of the cavern that is a single-combat zone. Most potential safespots contain eggs that, when approached, hatch and release Dagannoth spawn that will attack the player. However, once the dagannoths become non-aggressive, they can be safely ranged across the skeleton just northeast of the entry stairs. To go further into the dungeon, the player MUST have a companion. If, however, you do not have a friend willing to open the door for you, world 66 is the unofficial Waterbirth Dungeon world, where teams constantly open doors for players, or you can join the friend's chat "Barrage_Lobs". Maximum wait time for a team is 1-2 minutes. At the far eastern end of the cavern are three circular doors with two buttons next to each of them. To open a door, one player must stand on a button while his companion stand on the other. Depending on which door is opened, the player will encounter the following monsters that use one of three attack styles: * North path - melee-using Dagannoths (level 90) or Giant rock crabs (level 137) * Middle path - magic-using Wallasalkis (level 98) * South path - ranging Dagannoths (level 88) Fremennik armour The Dagannoths in the main cavern (not the ones in the path) sometimes drop dagannoth hides used to make Fremennik armour. The monsters in each of the three paths drop raw materials used for the armour. For example, Wallasalkis drop pieces used for making Skeletal armour. Sublevels 2 to 6 - To the Dagannoth Kings Note: At least three players working together are required to proceed. If you do not have any willing friends, go to world 66, where you will usually find people to help you within minutes. Each of the three paths leads further east to a central room with a ladder. However, it is blocked by three props. The props can be knocked down with either magic or range, but the player cannot knock down the prop in front of them; they can only knock down the other two props. In order for the player to knock down the prop in front of them, another player must do it from one of the other two props. Once the props are knocked down, two Dagannoth spawn will hatch and attack the player. Monsters from the three paths may also start attacking the player. This is the beginning of the multicombat area, which will extend through the whole dungeon. Once the player is in the central room, they can climb the ladder. Going down the ladder allow the player to go through the sublevels that lead to the Dagannoth Kings; going up the ladder will lead to Askeladden, who is on top of the snow-covered mountain in the east part of the island. Rough Walkthrough Below is a quick overview of Waterbirth Island Dungeon and the rooms and protection prayers that should be used in each room. Detailed Walkthrough The following is a more detailed overview of the dungeon. Rooms 1-3 Sublevel 1 consists of these three rooms. The large Dagannoth-filled cavern that players first arrive in when they enter the dungeon is room one. Room two consists of the three paths, and room three is the small room with the props and the ladder leading up or down. Room 4 Sublevel 2 This room contains Wallasalkis that use magic. Protect from Magic is highly recommended. Room 5 Sublevel 3 This room contains two types of Dagannoths: level 90s that use melee and level 88s that use Ranged. If the player plans to run through the room, Protect from Ranged is recommended because the melee Dagannoths cannot run. Otherwise, the player should use Protect from Melee because the melee Dagannoths can actually follow the player, and they are much more dangerous than the ranging ones. Room 6 Sublevel 2 This room contains Giant Rock Crabs, initially disguised as large stones. Upon entering the room, the player will be safe providing that the player stays where they are. However, if the player goes near a crab, it will attack. Room 7 Sublevel 3 This room contains melee and ranged Dagannoths. Protect from Ranged is recommended if the player plans to run through the room; otherwise, they should use Protect from Melee. There are two ladders in this room. Going down the west ladder will soon lead the player to Bardur, who is fighting Dagannoth Fledglings. If the player gives him certain equipment to keep him going, he will hand the player a cooked shark in return, which may prove a bit helpful if the player wishes to explore the dungeon further. Going down the west ladder will continue to lead to the Dagannoth Kings. Room 8 Sublevel 4 This room contains Wallasalkis. Protect from Magic is highly recommended. Room 9 Sublevel 3 This room contains a single Wallasalki. Protect from Magic is highly recommended. Players who do not wish to be attacked by other monsters may find this room a good place to kill Wallasalkis as there is only one spawn. Room 10 Sublevel 4 This room contains Wallasalkis. Protect from Magic is highly recommended. Room 11 Sublevel 3 This room contains Giant Rock Crabs and can also initially serve as a resting point. Protect from Melee is recommended when travelling through the room. Room 12 Sublevel 4 This room contains melee and Ranged dagannoths. Protect from Ranged is recommended if the player plans to run through the room; otherwise, they should use Protect from Melee. Room 13 Sublevel 3 This room contains only melee Dagannoths. Protect from Melee is recommended. Room 14 Sublevel 4 This room is a long corridor that contains melee and Ranged dagannoths. Protect from Ranged is recommended if the player plans to run through the room; otherwise, they should use Protect from Melee. A safespot is available at the end of the corridor near the ladder (NOT the ladder the player enters from). Only one melee Dagannoth regularly wanders near this ladder, and players can easily trap the Dagannoth near the ladder. Room 15 Sublevel 5 This room is a very long corridor that extends east, south-west, and then opens up to a big room with the ladder that leads to the Dagannoth Kings, and then narrows down to another corridor that leads to an alternate exit going to the Lighthouse. The first section of this room contains approximately ten level 127 Rock lobsters that are similar to Giant Rock Crabs in the fact that they disguise themselves as rocks, and attack any players who goes near them. Protect from Melee is a MUST when going past this section of the room; the lobsters hit nearly as fast as darts and as high as 150. With multiple lobsters attacking the player, one mistake can quickly prove to be fatal. As the corridor turns south-west, more Rock lobsters continue to lie in wait, but there are also melee Dagannoths, ranging Dagannoths, and Wallasalkis that will attack the player. This section of the corridor, along with the open room that it leads to, is probably the most dangerous place in the whole dungeon other than the Kings' room. Room 16 Sublevel 6 This is the large, multicombat, roughly circular arena where the three Kings reside. Each King uses a different combat style, and they hit hard. It is extremely difficult to enter the room without two or more of the Kings attacking the player; they must have a companion to enter first an d distract them, allowing the player to enter and run to a far side of the arena. Players MUST be prepared before going down the ladder, or they may die a quick death. East Sublevel 5 to 1 - Lighthouse exit If the player walks past the ladder leading to the Dagannoth Kings, they may take an alternative exit going east up to the lighthouse. The door at sublevel 2 is one-way, out only. Southern cave During Blood Runs Deep, players gain access to a dungeon near the southern end of Waterbirth Island. It is the home of the Dagannoth Mother, two Dagannoth Sentinels, and many Dagannoth guardians. After the quest, only the guardians remain, since the player kills the Mother and the Sentinels during the quest. Please note that you cannot set up the dwarven multicannon in the dungeon. Music Music unlocked on Waterbirth Island: *Dagannoth Dawn - Near the Dagannoth Kings entrance (a little east) on sublevel 5. *The Desolate Isle - Waterbirth Island surface *The Monsters Below - First part of dungeon, sublevel 1 *Subterranea - first dungeon room, eastern area *Xenophobe - One of the deeper rooms in sublevel 4 Personalities *Jarvald *Bardur *Askeladden External links *''RuneScape'' Game Guide **Waterbirth Island **Waterbirth Island Dungeon includes path to the Kings Trivia *Waterbirth Island's minimap is commonly known to not load entirely, leaving a thick black strip, blocking out terrain but still showing players, items and NPC's. *The Waterbirth Island boat is labelled as a 'Viking Boat', which is contextually incorrect for Runescape. *It is still possible to break the doors with Rune throwing axes, but it may only work on long ranged stance. nl:Waterbirth Island Category:Islands Category:Fremennik Category:Dungeons